An ink jet printer is widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid from a liquid ejecting head to a recording medium.
The ink jet printer includes a carriage, and a recording head that is mounted on the carriage. Printing is performed on recording paper when ink (liquid) is ejected from a nozzle formed on the recording head while the carriage is in a scanning movement with respect to the recording paper (recording medium).
In some ink jet printers, an ink cartridge that supplies the ink to the recording head is mounted on the carriage (on carriage type). The ink cartridge is detachably mounted on the carriage.
In the on carriage type ink jet printer, the ink capacity of the ink cartridge is limited. In a case where relatively voluminous printing is to be performed, the ink cartridges have to be frequently exchanged, which results in an increase in running cost.
An apparatus that supplies the ink from a large ink tank, which is arranged out of the ink jet printer, toward the carriage has been proposed. An attachment, instead of the ink cartridge, is mounted on the carriage. The ink is supplied from the ink tank to the attachment via a tube. The voluminous printing is possible in this manner (refer to PTL 1).